Jessica Willowbay
Faction & Division: UNSC ODST Rank: Staff Sergeant Name: Jessica Willowbay Race: Human, Caucasian (More specifically, of Scottish decent) Age: 31 Height: 5’ 11” Weight: 149 LB Appearance: Brown, rather lengthy hair for an ODST, cut to the minimum standard, Brown eyes and fair skin, with her face marked with a few freckles underneath her helmet. Rather thin lips, but full enough to maintain a rather innocent look about her. Medium bust and a rather flat stomach, but not so it looks like she will fall on her chest. Thin neck, and freckled arms. With very fine shoulders, and her legs taking up roughly half of her body size as expected. Strengths: Quick runner, normally able to complete 100 meters within 13 seconds. Agile, being able to quickly dodge things and an excellent side stepper, even in mid run. Flexible, Not really applied in combat but able to do various things such as move her body in ways that can bypass difficult obstacles with ease. Decent aim, her accuracy with precision weapons such as the XBR55 and the M392 are excellent, however her sniping skills lack, as she finds the sniper too bulky, and finds recoil on the MA5 too much when firing fully automatic. Weaknesses: Brash, Commonly not thinking things through enough, leading her to making mistakes but on other occasions making things dangerous but a considerably more easy if completed. Uncaring. Not caring about her soldiers worries, and normally just worried about making sure the command is followed. Defiant when not in direct combat, things such as preparing for battle or on ships, either causing a fight about something asked of her, or doing things to make it more difficult than it needs to be. Easily distracted, Commonly fascinated by small things and lead off her goal, and usually spends a lot of time caring for her M392, though when snapped back into things can be pretty focused. Biography: Born and raised on Reach, year 2516 in New Alexandria, she was a rough character right from the start. Constantly throwing things at her parents without reason and normally laughing afterwards, and constantly defying anything or doing things in a way that made things difficult. Much to her parents annoyance and leading to many punishments, but none too severe. When the girl started school she instantly became known as the bully, picking on kids for relatively small reasons and consistently being punished for it. However, her work always came out well and if it wasn’t for that it would have been a high chance of her being expelled. She was never popular as a child thanks to her rather violent nature around other people, and she grew up with a lack of attachment to her parents and no friends, she only became more hostile. Which only maintained itself through her teenage years. Often on the brink of being suspended, with only her grades and focus in class maintaining her in the school, and with a slight moral boost when she did find friends, though not specifically the best type of people. She was then on part of a relatively rough bunch, Outside of school however she was either in constant arguments with her parents, hanging out with her new found friends until late or jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend, (4 in total) fling to fling, and after 6 years of this. Her parents forced her to enroll with the UNSC for self-discipline giving her the ultimatum of doing that or being kicked out, not expecting her to be sent into the field due to her attitude. For the most part, her parents were right, the girl was mainly in training as a private, and her skills and weaknesses quickly came to view. Her shooting was great in terms of weapons such as the XBR55 or the M392. Though lacking with the MA5 series, but her ability to follow commands was always stunted, and she usually had to be shouted at 3 or 4 times to obey. This eventually got better though, and eventually she was training and responding well, and after two years of this, she was promoted to Private First Class at the age of 21 (2537) but her common defiance not in training simulators made this a controversial promotion. Her command of small group of soldiers during training quickly became known as forgetful, whilst only having real control over privates, and even then limited if their was a higher ranked member present. The times when she was left in command usually left her soldiers clueless. Commonly forgetting to tell them their next move. This was confronted as an issue several times, and eventually, she made note to tell them, her defiance whilst on the battlefield had also diminished, but was still there when not in training. Even after she was promoted to Corporal, for the reasons of “Observant, commanding and with an increasing ability with the M392” Though it was also noted that she was brash, uncaring about other soldiers concerns and easily distracted. Now the rank of Corporal (2543) The woman was deployed into known, but unexplored territory. Giving her rank and improvement in attitude on the battlefield she was deemed fit to be deployed. Two companies of marines were deployed, further split up into squads to cover more land. It had been suggested light covenant activity had been on this swampy planet. Eventually, after moving roughly two clicks away from the LZ, the squad came into contact with a covenant patrol, and upon being noticed trying to get past it. Partially due to her in one of her defiant moments, taking her own path instead of the one commanded. The squad engaged, and within minutes the sergeant was shot, a carbine shot through the head. Willowbay, upon noticing this instantly yells to notify the squad of a sniper presence. Then again to notify about the Sergeant, which caused reality to smack her in the face. She was now in charge. Being a Corporal she had trained for this, but not in a life or death situation. So she fell back on her training and moved so she was in the center of the squad, now knowing that there was snipers and the fact the enemy quickly pinned them down behind a mound of dirt, she knew they had to get out and rally with the others. Willowbay then ordered the radio operator to contact the other teams then raised her head quickly, looking for the sniper spot but the only shot that came was after she took cover again. She then looked around. Trying to gauge where a good position would be to hide so they could move to safer areas after this had blown over. After 5 minutes of a firefight. The female decides to make a dash towards a swamp, with the occasional cover taking to take out any close followers. She orders her squad to do so, and despite arguments, she convinces them this is the only way out. Eventually they make it to the swamp and she orders them to high in some particularly long reeds, after the run they had managed to kill 3 grunts and one brute, with the loss of one more soldier due to a sniper shot. After a good half hour of hiding. The corporal orders them to move, following her to the previously agreed rally point. Making sure they used the cover of the swamp to evade the same patrol, twice, as well as another sniper position. Upon rallying with another squad they fell back through a different, safer route, and after a while of hiding around the LZ encase of being compromised, before a pelican arrived to extract them. The remaining forces still doing reckon for another few hours. Upon return to Reach, she was promoted to Sergeant, due to the Marines report of the battle, and volunteered to join the ODST's. Under recommendation she should do so. During training for the ODST's, with her skill with a M392 and her capability to get things done quickly. If a little brash and dangerous. She was again promoted to Staff Sergeant (2546), and became a full ODST. Though her defiant attitude when not in direct contact, never left her. NPCs: Corporal David Tahoma, Willowbay's right hand man in terms of anything. Commonly having to snap her back to matters at hand and pass on orders when the female couldn't reach/couldn't be bothered to move to other ODST's to tell them what to do. Corporal Edward Simmons, Who Willowbay sees as third in command in most circumstances, commonly putting Tahoma first, but always gives more respect to anyone else higher or same rank if she can help it. Very quick to respond to orders, partially due to his slight fear of her. Mainly due to her constant threats of battering him. Corporal Elijah Haden. Normally quiet, and calm even in the most stressful situation, though can be explosive at times if orders aren't followed quickly. Willowby liking this Corporal for his quietness and obedience. Corporal Lisa Cummings. Reserved and kept to herself when not given orders, though has a slight defiant streak in her. Willowbay tends to chew out Cummings at the slightest chance. Mainly due to the clashing personality aspect. Category:UNSC Profiles